


Three by three

by distractionpie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hangover, How did we end up here?, Morning After, Multi, Other, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Three perspectives on the morning after a mysterious wild night before.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Three by three

**Author's Note:**

> So a shot of them all sleeping together was shared on discord and I am still working through the anime and have no clue what is happening in the manga, so I imagined my own context for it.
> 
> This is supposed to be three triple drabbles, but I suspect the everywhere counts words differently rule is going to apply.

Jean wakes to a weight on his neck, tenses and raises his hands to push it away, then changes his mind and hopes it chokes the life out of him because _everything hurts_.

Fuck, why did celebrations always have to end in regret?

He wallows until the shock of pounding in his head wears off, then takes in his situation.

The surface underneath him is hard, definitely not meant for sleeping; there’s a particularly sharp ache in his knees and scalp, which would alarm him except the funk in his mouth doesn’t taste like anything but booze; also, the thing on his neck is definitely a leg.

Jean tilts his head, trying to identify the leg’s owner, but all he really gets a view of a groin which… limited usefulness.

Definitely a dude though.

As fully dressed as he is, another reassuring sign, but Jean wants to know who he’s woken up with.

It takes some squirming, but he catches sight of faces. Eren, the owner of the leg, and Mikasa, curled beside him.

Huh.

Sleeping with Mikasa has always been a goal of Jean’s, although he’d been thinking less literally and with full acceptance that it was something of a pipe dream. Sleeping with Eren… he can’t say that tangle of dark hair or Eren’s inner fire had never done anything for him, but it had always been an abstract thought – divorced from the messy reality of Eren’s complexities and their rocky history.

Both of them at once? A brilliant dream or unsettling nightmare – given how shitty he feels, it’s probably the latter.

He considers the duo sleeping above him.

He considers his hangover.

Fuck it.

Shifting so Eren’s thigh blocks out the beam of sunlight which had woken him, Jean closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Comfort.

That’s the first thing Eren feels upon waking. His mouth is dry, and he’s suffering from the sweaty, constricted feeling which comes of sleeping in clothes, but the air smells sweet and one of his aching legs is pillowed on something soft.

Briefly, he savours it.

Then suspicion kicks in.

The first thing he sees is Mikasa, explaining the scent. He doesn’t understand how, but that’s one thing that’s never changed, keeping her reminding him of home in a way he’s terrified to ruin.

She looks younger, sweeter, sleeping. Like being close to him hadn’t taken her already difficult life and wreaked destruction on it.

The sight makes him sick with longing and regret and he turns his head away, only to still at the sight of Jean, tucked under his left thigh.

How the hell had that happened?

He reaches down, vaguely intending on pushing him away, but then he feels the soft strands.

He’d wondered before; figured the stuff he used to style it made it hard or sticky. Yet, he doesn’t feel surprised to discover differently as locks slip between his fingers.

Jean gives a soft sigh, and that’s all it takes for Eren to realise that’s not a good idea to let his thoughts or hands wander while Jean’s head is between his legs. In fact, it’s better not to think too much about Jean’s being inches from his dick at all, lest that gap shrink.

He should probably leave.

But if he moves, he’ll wake them.

Jean will get flustered then angry if he knows Eren has seen him so vulnerable, never mind the awkwardness of their position, and Mikasa rests so rarely and deserves this stolen moment of relaxation so much.

Eren closes his eyes and lets himself slip back into their peace.

* * *

Mikasa wakes slowly, which is strange in itself.

She doesn’t usually let sleep take such deep hold of her, not when there’s so much to do and she feels so vulnerable in its clutches.

She understands better when her eyes blink open and fall upon Eren, so close she can almost feel his heartbeat.

He looks weary, but for once it’s a consequence of a positive brand of exertion, and he’s resting more peacefully than she’s seen him do in a long time, mouth slack and brow smooth.

She lifts her head, taking in the scattered crowds around them. Mostly she sees strangers, but there’s Armin, just a little way off, and Jean, the most fragile of them all these days and even less guarded than usual in his sleep, but sheltered by Eren’s leg curled over his neck, as if Eren has subconsciously attempted to shield him like he might a shifter.

Her memories of last night are hazy, but Mikasa thinks for once there was enough joy in both of them that they’d been able to set aside their usual posturing. She recalls them joking together but isn’t sure how they got to be curled up like kittens. They’ll hiss at each other like angry tomcats if they’re in this position when they wake, right now the sight of them makes her smile.

She shouldn’t stay resting here. But she can hardly leave them like this, passed out and defenceless. Neither of them is weak, but they aren’t strong like her.

They don’t need a close watch though, when everybody around them is sleeping, so she slides her eyes shut and lets herself slip back into the warmth, knowing that they’re safe for now and that she’ll be there to wake and defend them should that ever change.


End file.
